twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MultiGreenThunder/Multi's Mega Blog! 5 The Blogs Strike Back
Oh my gosh, these Star Wars jokes will never end. XD Welcome back everyone to another edition of Multi's Mega Blog! I'm now trying to release these blogs way more consistantly. Maybe around once a month. 'What's up with Multi?' 'Second Crossover' So my primary project right now is my upcoming crossover with an unnamed user. I've very excited for it. It looks like the script is finally finished and I've already started filming stuff for it. As for a release date, I'm not sure yet. The user I'm doing the crossover with has been sick unfortunately. However, this crossover is still coming along and I bet there's a good chance it will be out some time in May (no promises though). 'New Review' So I'm also working on a new solo review. It will be on two items I promised back in my Here Comes The Thunder video back in July of last year. Let me tell you, it's going to be one of my weirdest reviews yet. The style of it is similer to the crossover reviews and turtlesandthomas' recent reviews. I don't have release date for it, but I'm hoping for a May or June release. 'Random Things with Multi' And now for everybody's favorite part. The part where I talk about stuff unrelated to TWR. lol So I saw Batman V. Superman and it was....meh. It was fun to go see it, but boy did it have a lot of story problems. It was entertaining though and I don't regret seeing it, but it's not a good start to the DC film universe. The best thing I can about the film was Wonder Woman. She was a very likeable character. Anyways, we're close to the release of Captain America Cival War. I'm very excited for this movie and I'm SUPER excited to see Spiderman. I'm a big Spiderman fan and I'm very excited to see this take of the character. There's also going to be a new Spiderman movie called Spiderman Homecoming. I heard Michael Keaton (Batman 1989) was in talks to play a villian in it, but apparently it didn't work out. I am so disapointed by this news because Keaton is my favorite live action Batman. At least Iron Man is going to be in it. 'TWRC Stuff' ' '''Ok, I'm sorry the super hero stuff went on for to long (big Spiderman fan). I didn't want the hero stuff to go on for to long, but if you guys and girls want I can talk more about this stuff if you're interested. These are blogs after all. Feel free to comment if you want more movie stuff in these. Now where was I.......oh yeah Thomas Wooden Railway (You know the thing I'm suppose to talk about). Annie C. and The Thomas Critic are working on a crossover with eachother. I'm very excited to see this crossover between to of the community's newest members. I'm a big fan of Annie's videos and I've talked with Thomas Critic some and he seems like a pretty nice dude. :) I've actually been asked to help them out with some things for their first crossover. What that is or if they end up needing my help, I'm not sure yet, but be on the look out for that crossover in the future! I'm actually hoping to audition for EnterprisingEngine93's series soon. Hoping I get a part! 'Video Spotlight' Today's video spotlight goes to Turtlesandthomas' review of the TWR Coal Station. This dude is the best when it comes to making quality review on a cosistant basis. I wish I was this consistant with my upload schedule. lol This video has some very interesting set up at the end and it contains Peeps. Yes I do mean the marshmellow things. What does that have to do with anything? I don't know. XD 'Final Stuff''' So that concludes yet another blog. Hopefully I'll have some new videos for you guys to enjoy this coming month. Feel free to leave guesses on who the crossover is with and the items I will be reviewing. Sorry, if there wasn't to much to cover, but I should have a lot more to say when the crossover comes out! Category:Blog posts